


Free the Animal

by SpookySheep



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, faunus can sense other faunus, just as in my other fic theyre both 18, scent kink maybe, slight AU, there will be biting, there will be hair pulling, there will be neck licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya boy's going through some serious... discomfort," Yang couldn't help but tease. Blake just nodded at her side, face back to neutral.</p>
<p>"It can't be that serious if you three won't just tell me what it is!"</p>
<p>"He's going through heat." The hand being run through Neptune's hair in frustration stopped as he whipped his head toward Blake.</p>
<p>"He what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free the Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"What's wrong with you today?" It felt like Neptune had asked this at least fifteen times.

"I already said nothin', stop asking," Sun snapped as he continued to pace their room.

The faunus had been acting weird all day. Actually for a few days now, when Neptune thought back on it. Also it seemed Sun's weird ticks got progressively worse as the days went on.

Neptune first noticed something was off in class Monday morning; his friend kept fidgeting on his place on the bench and shifting his weight. Usually it wouldn't be out of the ordinary (it is Sun we're talking about...) but every time Neptune would look over at him his face would have a faint blush and his breathing would be heavier than normal. 

Today, Sun couldn't seem to stop moving at all. Neptune was almost concerned he'd wear a path in the floor if he kept this up. He also noticed that the guy suddenly stopped using his tail, it mostly hung straight down but would give the barest twitch every now and then. 

"That's so obviously bullshit, just talk to me man."

Sun turned his head to face Neptune but continued his restless pacing, "Don't. Worry. About it."

"You're starting to stress me out," Neptune sighed and stood from his bed, grabbing his friend's forearm when he came close enough. The faunus stopped moving so suddenly Neptune released his arm in surprise. Sun left out a small whine and leaned toward Neptune so slightly it went almost unnoticed. Almost.

Sun shook his head as if to clear it. He walked to the door and exited the room, leaving a very confused Neptune behind.  

-

_"Shit fuck shit fuck goddamn hell!"_ That was the mantra in Sun's head.

After he had left the room he climbed the first tower he came across and isolated himself on it's roof. He flopped down on his back and glared at the darkening sky, maybe the fresh air and large empty space would calm him down somewhat.

_It wasn't suppose to happen this soon, not to me. This is such bullshit._ Sun took a deep breath, thinking back on what happened just half an hour ago. Remembering how Neptune's touch had felt on his skin, the softness of his fingers and the roughness of his gloves and how they made a great combination. How he'd thought about that combination so many times over the past week since this damned heat had started. He wasn't even sure how long it's been anymore, days practically ran together now. He couldn't focus on anything but the heat and how unfair and stupid it all was. 

_"Oh don't worry about it lad, only a small percentage of faunus go through heat these days. Even then it won't come about until sometime after your twentieth year!"_  Sun mocked in his head, _Yeah. After my twentieth year. Stupid old badger._

Sun didn't know how he'd be able to go on with his normal life like this. He guesses he's lucky since the heat only spiked around Nep and not every other person he passes... But then again maybe that's really unlucky.  _Of course I had to fall for Seaweed and his handsome dumb face and big arms and hot figure. It just makes everything worse now._ Sun couldn't be within 5 feet of the man before he got a whiff of his scent and his mouth honest to god watered. When he saw him all he wanted to do was bury his face in Neptune's neck and breath in as much as he could, to get drunk on his friend's natural scent. It was so damn frustrating. 

The faunus tried to stop thinking about Neptune in this way but it hadn't worked before now, not even before the heat hit. It was pretty much impossible now that it'd gotten more and more intense. At first he tried to hide it from his friend but that proved to be useless almost right away, the guy was _way_ to perceptive, and now he'd been asking about Sun's weird twitches and flushed face and inability to stay still for more than a few seconds. He could only play the sick card for so long.

_Maybe if I go back and explain to Nep what's going on he'd take pity on me and plow me into his mattress. **H** **is.**_ His _scent would be so strong there._

Sun sighed and laid an arm across his eyes,  _No that's so stupid. Nep's an understanding guy but I doubt he'd give me a nice pity fuck._

-

After an hour had passed and Sun still hadn't come back Neptune grabbed his jacket and took off to look for him. He was really starting to worry even though he knew Sun could take care of himself just fine. 

Neptune thought a moment about where to start his search. Not the library, probably not the girls' room, the dinning hall maybe? It was ten minutes till dinner and he knew how the faunus felt about food. He guessed it be as good a place as any to start and took off down the hall.

As he approached the dinning hall doors he was halted by them swinging open. It was a faunus that stepped out, but not the one he was looking for. This was the brunette rabbit faunus he'd seen around a couple times since he and Sun joined the academy. Her name was Velvet if he remembered correctly.

Before she passed him she gave a small smile, whether out of familiarity or politeness was unknown.

"Hey wait," Velvet faced Neptune at his call, "You haven't seen a monkey faunus around today have you? His name's Sun, about this high, blond hair on his head and tail?" 

"No not recently," Velvet tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"

"No big reason, he's just been acting really weird and took off a little while ago. I don't know what's happening with him and I guess I'm a little worried."

The rabbit faunus gave him a look Neptune couldn't read, "Weird how?"

"Uh, just really twitchy and restless I guess? He's always flushed now too, I think he might have a fever or something."

Velvet's eyes grew when he had said 'fever' as if realizing something, "What? What is it, do you know what's wrong? Is it some kind of rare faunus disease?"

"N-no not exactly..." Her face dusted pink.

Before Neptune could question her further Blake and Yang turned the corner and waved as they caught sight of the two.

"What's up Neptune! Hey Vel," Yang yelled cheerfully as they approached, "Where's banana boy?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out actually, I was just asking Velvet about him," Neptune faced the rabbit faunus again causing her to flinch ever so slightly.

"Are you like, mind torturing her or something?" Yang raised her eyebrows in confusion at the small girls reaction.

"I don't think that's a thing Yang," Blake spoke up, "What is bothering you Velvet?" 

Velvet's face grew even more red at all the extra attention. She looked at Blake and motioned her closer with a finger. Blake didn't so much as blink at the action and walked the short distance to the flustered faunus.

Velvet stood on her tiptoes and started whispering in Blake's ear, while Yang and Neptune shared a look. Yellow eyes slowly widened as the seconds passed, switching from her teammate to the man and back again. When Velvet stepped back she cleared her throat and retook her place beside Yang, where to Neptune's annoyance, she started whispering to the blonde girl.

Yang gave a startled snort and covered her mouth, but continued to giggle until Blake was finished.

"Well?!" 

"Ya boy's going through some serious... discomfort," Yang couldn't help but tease. Blake just nodded at her side, face back to neutral.

"It can't be that serious if you three won't just tell me what it is!"

"He's going through heat." The hand being run through Neptune's hair in frustration stopped as he whipped his head toward Blake.

"He what?"

"Heat. You know, mating cycles? It's pretty rare now a days for a faunus to go through it, but it's definitely not unheard of. There are varying degrees of it too, different for each individual. Some are lucky and get it few and far between, others get it once a year starting around twenty years old. Which is even more strange because Sun's only eighteen right?" Neptune just stared at Blake with wide eyes and a mouth he couldn't seem to close.

"Oh holy shit..." 

"Nep?" Yang turned to Blake, "He's taking it better than I did. Well, I guess that depends on your perspective."

Blake looked unamused as Yang broke out into laughter for the second time.

"I gotta go." 

All Neptune could hear as he raced back to his shared room was Yang whooping.

-

Just as he'd hoped Sun was back from wherever he'd been, and _sitting on my bed?_ Neptune pushed that thought away as soon as it formed because Sun was suddenly on him. Hand's were tightly clutched to his jacket and a face was pressed up against his neck causing him to tilt his head back a fraction. As a reflex his hands gripped Sun's hips to steady both his friend and himself, then he noticed the fine trimmers running down the faunus' body.

"Sun," Neptune started but had to bite his lip when he felt a tongue run up the expanse of his neck. The tongue turned into teeth and Neptune could do nothing to stop the groan that tore from his throat. 

_Fuck it._

Neptune gripped his friend's hips more tightly and shifted so his thigh was placed perfectly in between Sun's and was instantly rewarded with the man grinding his erection against it. 

Neptune moved a hand up Sun's body, never breaking contact, and tangled it in his hair. The faunus let out a puff of air, cooling the saliva on Neptune's neck, and desire filled grey eyes met hooded blue ones. Neptune wasted no time in bringing their mouths together and kissing Sun deeply. The faunus practically climbed his friend, wrapping his legs around Nep's waist, putting him in the perfect position to line up their dicks and grind. The hand in Sun's hair tightened and pulled just enough to cause a little pain, which went straight to Sun's cock. 

Neptune pushed off against the door and walked the short distance to his bed. When Sun registered the bed behind him he untangled himself from Neptune and fell the short distance to the soft surface. 

Neptune leaned over his friend and tilted his chin with one hand to keep a steady gaze into stormy grey, "Tell me you want this. You have to tell me you want this Sun." 

"Yes," he replied around pants of breath, "I feel like I'm burning. Neptune please..."

That was more than convincing. Neptune stood and tore at his jacket, getting it removed in record time and started working on his jeans. He suddenly hated himself for wearing so many fucking layers.

While Neptune got rid of his clothing, Sun took the time to watch as piece by piece disappeared to reveal what he'd been lusting after for months. Too quickly the show was over and all Neptune had left on were his gloves and a pair of boxers. He met Sun's eye and didn't break contact as he undid the buckles one by one with help from his teeth, like he'd done so many times before under a different situation. The faunus let out a high pitched whine and immediately bit down on his lip to keep any other embarrassing noised from being released. 

He was getting impatient and he needed Nep fucking him senseless _right_ _now_. Sun pressed a hand to Neptune's muscular stomach and slowly dragged it down until it reached the band of his boxers, when Neptune nodded he pulled them down uncovering the man's heavy erection. Sun's mouth watered at the sight, but there'd be time for other things later, right now there was something else he needed.

He left the article of clothing drop to the floor and started on his own clothing. As Sun slipped out of his shirt Neptune went for his jeans, hoping to get this part over with as quickly as possible. As he was pulling them off his hand brushed against the faunus' tail and Sun grabbed at his friend's arm trying to seek balance as his world went spinning. His eyes shut and his mouth opened with a moan as pleasure shot through every limb of his body. 

Nep soaked in that image until he thought he'd never forget it and ripped the jeans the rest of the way off. _O_ _f course Sun didn't bother with wearing underwear._

When the last piece of clothing was off Sun flipped over and kneeled, presenting his back to Neptune, and wrapped his tail around Neptune's upper thigh. 

Neptune ran a hand down the faunus' spine, admiring the sight. When he reached the base of the monkey tail he wrapped a hand around it and squeezed.

Sun didn't think he'd ever felt that amount of pleasure before in his life, he was afraid he'd pass out because his arms buckled beneath him and his vision went black. The sound he made at the touch made electric currents run down Neptune's stomach and his dick twitched. 

"Do you have lube?" 

"Don't, need it," Sun replied as he looked over his shoulder, "You'll see." 

Neptune was a little wary but as he inserted a finger into Sun he was surprised to find his hole wet.

Sun shook his head, "No, I'm ready. Just give me your dick already." The blond tugged on his tail and brought his hips back to met Neptune's groin to accentuate his need.

Relieved he wouldn't hurt his friend, Neptune slowly slid his straining cock into Sun. The faunus arched his back when he felt one of Nep's hand rest on his hip and himself being filled, hissing at the new feeling. They were both left panting when Sun's ass met Neptune's hips. Then Neptune started to move _._  

The man set the pace, slow but rough, and Sun braced a hand against the wall to give himself enough leverage to met every thrust. His tail unwound from the man's thigh and found a new place to curl around his abdomen, giving little squeezes with the rhythm. Neptune leaned over Sun's back and placed his free hand over his friend's shoulder, fingers absent-mindedly rubbing against the side of the faunus' smooth neck. Sun tilted his head to the side at the touch, giving the man more room, hoping in an animalistic way he'd mark him.  

Neptune got the hint and pulled out, making Sun panic and whine at the loss. It didn't last long though. The man flipped the faunus over on his back and re-entered him from the new angle. When Sun's head rolled back onto Nep's pillow he took the opportunity to attack his neck with nips and licks. When his lips stopped over Sun's beating jugular he violently sucked at it, feeling it fluttering with his tongue. 

"Fuck!" Sun moaned, "Nep I'm..."

Neptune didn't stop his assault to respond, he upped the pace of his hips and felt his rhythm grow irregular as he got close too. Three more hard trusts and he bit down on Sun's neck, hard. 

A mixed groan and yell ripped from the blond man's throat as he came between them, Neptune coming close behind, riding out their orgasms. 

Neptune pulled out and turned so he didn't collapse on the body beneath him, but instead laid next to him as they came down from their high. 

Sun twisted his body to face Nep and wrapped his arms around his torso, snuggling his face into the man's chest and sighing in the first bit of true comfort he's had in days.

"Do you think that bite will be noticeable?" 

Neptune brought a hand to the blond's chin and tilted the head against him up and back, inspecting the mark, "Very..."

Sun smiled, "Good."

-

"So... You boys have fun?" Yang snickered at the table over breakfast.

"Shut up." Replied two voices in unison. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all


End file.
